It's a Mad, Mad World
by heat of the night
Summary: Kim is gone. And Jack is on the case. He will stop at nothing to get her back, and her kidnapper will stop at nothing to keep her. Rated T just in case.


**Oh hey guys. (:**

**Well my previous update got me in the Kickin' It mood! And thus... this was born! (The first chapter is more of an introduction so it's very short!)**

**Now I'm not sure if it's any good. As it's a different style than I've written before. Most of my stories have tended to be much, fluffier. So I'm trying something new! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

September 5th. The one month anniversary since Kim's mysterious disappearance. She'd officially been declared missing August 5th. Her birthday. I promised her parents that today I would go over to their house and help them search for clues, or hints, or anything really that might give us an idea to where she is. It was painful, to even think of her.

One month Kim-less was one month of complete hell for me. The guys tried to cheer me up, make me forget about her for a little bit. But their attempts were half-assed.

I knew they missed her almost as much as i did...

I was worried. Wait, forget that. I passed worried 5 minutes after she disappeared. I'm freaking out. They say there is a high chance she ran away, and that she will return. But in situations like this one, i can't help but go the worst case-scenario.

The thought of her almost brings me to tears. But I haven't cried yet, and I don't plan on crying anytime soon. I have to be strong. For myself. For Kim. For everyone. I can't give up on her.

* * *

My car screeched to a stop in Kim's driveway. Nervously scanning her yard and her neighbors yard, I looked for anything out of the ordinary. And I came up short. Everything looked just perfect. A little too perfect perhaps?

A slow eeriness of being watched crept over me. But it passed as quickly as it came. And then I felt completely alone again.

I pressed in the doorbell and heard it echo throughout the house. It took hardly a few seconds for the front door to fling open, revealing a very frazzled looking Mrs. Crawford.

"Oh Jack!" She cried, embracing him in a choked hug. It was strange, considering that when Kim was around, she was usually very hostile towards Jack. She had always favored Kim's brother. "Thanks goodness your here!"

I raised my eyebrows, where was the new behavior coming from? "Uh, yeah. I'm here. Where should we begin?"

"Her room!" The blonde lady exclaimed, yanking him through the doorway, "I'm almost positive there's _something _in there!"

"Okay." I grumbled. I wasn't exactly happy about this search. But I was willing to do whatever it took to find Kim.

"You check her desk. Pull everything out. Check everywhere. I'll do her closet." Mrs. Crawford instructed, and immediately got to work.

I nodded and followed her lead. I began pulling out drawers in her wooden desk. It felt weird, like an invasion of privacy. Her body wasn't found, and neither was any proof she was dead. Therefore we were led to believe she was still alive. Which made this situation even worse.

Nonetheless, this was important. Which was why I reluctantly yanked everything, from a single sheet of paper to a pencil. I read every letter written and I inspected every word, symbol, and note. And nothing was intriguing. Everything was so... normal. So, typical. Exactly what you'd expect out of a teenage girl.

There was sketches, seeing as drawing was one of Kim's hidden talents. Notes, passed from friend to friend. Notebooks from previous school years. And an array of books.

After clearing her whole room I noticed three things missing. Her phone, her wallet, and her yellow composition notebook I had once classified as her diary. That was one thing I found suspicious. Why were these things missing? I could see the phone and wallet, especially if Kim had ran away. But why the diary? Why was this one of the things that was gone? What value did it have to Kim?

I pondered these question as I moved her drawers back into their holders. I put the first and second one is with ease. But something in the third one caught my eye.

I blue sticky note was stuck to the inside of the dresser. I peeled it off and felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I read three carefully printed words. _Check the bed._

This was definitely not Kim's handwriting. And, the bed was the one thing we had left alone. Seeing as it didn't appear to be of any use.

It was neatly made, not a pillow nor blanket out of place. Whether this was Kim or her parents doing, I had no idea.

I stepped slowly to the bed. And quickly lifted the black flannel comforter off. Then I flung her aqua blue pillow set to the ground. Finally came her zebra print sheets.

As I moved the last one I began to think the note had been a trick, a joke. But no. As the last sheet flew off the bed, a flawless single paged letter fluttered to the carpeted floor.

It made my heart stop in my chest. It made my hands shake and my palms sweat. My freak-out meter has officially reached it limit. Or, so I thought.

The letter itself was what pushed me over the top.

It's slick penmanship. It's smudge-less ink. And it's polished gold edges. It was careful and delicate. Like a sheet of breakable glass. I was tempted to crumble it up and toss it in the trash faster than you can say 'what a joke.'

But I didn't. Instead I focused my eyes on the first words. _Hello Jack._

With a trembling hand, I held it close to my face to finish it.

_Kimberly here, has told me much about you. And I know you must be missing her dearly. Well, it looks like you'll just have to suffer. Because, not only is she in great danger, but you are as well. __You must really want to save her, don't you? Well too bad. You can't always be the hero. And you can't always get your happy ending. Little Kimmy, is going to have a lot coming her way. Especially if you don't do what I say. And, boy do I have a lot to say. First of all, Actions have consequences. And for what you did two weeks ago, Kim will have to suffer. That's right. Next time, keep the ones you love in mind while your doing something stupid. _

_Remember, I'm always watching. And the only way to get Kim back is to fill my requests._

_I'll be in touch._

My head pounded. KIM. What was this, this insane kidnapper going to do her?

Of course, I knew exactly what he/she was talking about when they said two weeks ago... And I knew it was a mistake.

I would fix this. I had too! If something happened to Kim because of me, I- I don't know what I'd do! I'll do whatever this, thing wants.

I just have to wait for the 'requests' and pray that god will keep her safe until I can rescue her.

_'Please...'_

* * *

**Okay! That's my Pretty Little Liar's fan side coming through :)**

**Well that was just a short introduction to the rest of the story. Kind of give you an idea of the plot and how this whole things going to work.**

**It's got the missing (not dead) person, the mysterious kidnapping note sender, the group of teenage 'detectives'. Which haven't been revealed yet.**

**Trust me, it gets a lot better, and the rest of the chapters will be much longer, I swear! **

**I wrote this while listening to Hotblack by Oceanship. And that's how it got its name! **

**Anyways, Please review! And be honest! I want opinions! I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as it's constructive. And not just a pile of flames. Because flames make me angry, and I'm not too nice when I angry...**

**So, with that said, I'm out!**

**Review my little grasshoppers. And I shall be in touch.**

**MWAHAHAHA.**

**okaybye.**

**~Elise.**

**less-than-three**


End file.
